Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, method and electronic device for performing communication (exchange of messages) between people moving by transportation means such as vehicles, motorcycles, bicycles traveling on roads, or boats, and/or between electronic devices carried by pedestrians (people) (hereinafter referred to as “mobile device”). Hereinafter, vehicles, motorcycles, bicycles, pedestrians, boats, or the like are also referred to as “vehicles, etc.”
For example, as the mobile device, a portable terminal device such as a smartphone, a tablet terminal, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), notebook computer, mobile telephones, and other portable electronic devices equipped with a wireless communication function possessed by the rider of a transportation means such as a vehicle, or navigation devices including PND (Portable/Personal Navigation Device) and on-board navigation devices can be exemplified.
In particular, it relates to a program, method and electronic device for performing exchange of messages whereby a person (user) riding in the vehicle, etc. can perform mutual understanding (interchange of messages) such as a short text exchange-type conversation (so-called chat) by way of character data, by an electronic device by way of an easy operation via wireless communication with another mobile device.
Related Art
There is a demand for a plurality of people, dividing between a plurality of transportation means such as vehicles, wanting to enjoy conversation through wireless communication between people riding in different vehicles.
For example, when touring in a group, there is a demand for setting information of good points for sightseeing in advance in the mobile device, and when coming to this site, achieving a mutual understanding (sending a message) in real time between group members, while looking at the outside scenery. In addition, for example, there is a demand for achieving a mutual understand (sending a message) between group members at a moment having approached a rest area that had been decided beforehand.
In this way, for a short text exchange-type conversation by way of character data, etc. (hereinafter also referred to as “chat”), the acts in themselves of reading/writing and sending/receiving are also the targets of enjoyment, and the number of events transmitted and displayed, types of information included in the transmitted data of one event, and the visibility of these increase the enjoyment.
For this reason, irrespective of the people conversing and people not conversing, a chat is desired that can make an atmosphere in which all of the participants of the chat are present inside the loop of the story to bring about an atmosphere where the conversation is being enjoyed by everyone.
In addition, in a case like doing a certain action together in the group, chat is desired that can provide an atmosphere in which a sense of solidarity in touring by car or motorcycle, etc., a group feeling, and a sense of unity as a community can be enjoyed.
Patent Document 1 discloses an invention related to chat between users (traveling persons) via mobile telephones set to a positional information setting mode. The invention described in Patent Document 1 can make contact even without having contacted a mail address in advance. Then, this invention described in Patent Document 1 provides a chat display screen to a lower portion within a position display screen. The respective positions of a user 0 and users 1 to 3 (icons 500 and 501 to 503) are displayed on a display unit 107 within the position display screen.
Patent Document 2 discloses an invention related to a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile telephone device that realizes a chat function using email. The invention described in Patent Document 2 registers a member participating in a chat in advance to be associated with a member image. By configuring in this way, the complete text of the chat mail is displayed within a chat screen D1 in chronological order along with member images mp1 to mp4 as chat messages. The chat screen D1 is a display screen of a liquid crystal display device built into the mobile telephone device 1.
Patent Document 3 describes an invention related to an information processing device that makes an association between a virtual living object (avatar) that is an alter ego of the user and chat text, in virtual space. The invention described in Patent Document 3 provides a serif data display area 151 within the screen of a wide screen 140 serving as virtual space, displays a balloon at a position corresponding to an avatar therein, and inside thereof, has the text of chat displayed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-166189
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-18423
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-99225